Whorecruxes
by Pemberly State of Mind
Summary: When 2 girls are outcasted by reality, they find a world through the movements their bodies create intertwined with another's, and needing that release, they'll do anything and anyone. For a price


_Disclaimer: We do not own the magical world of Harry Potter, its characters or any such content, all belongs to Jk Rowling._

_Hello everyone, this is a new project we are currently working on. This chapter is more or less a fill in chapter in which some background information is dropped. However, do let us know your thoughts it would be much appreciated._

* * *

><p>Suspense gripped the surrounding air as two hooded men climbed the steps of Malfoy Manor. From the distance they could sense the presence of many behind the walls. Sighing they stepped forward keeping their pace even. Both men gasped with fear as their left wrist began to throb abruptly. There unsteady pace soon turned into a scamper as they flung up to the face of the founded pavement. Both hesitated before finally knocking three times on the large wooden door with their wands. They waited patiently in silence. Minutes later the door swung open revealing a tall light skinned women whose penetrating brown eyes revealed the inner sanity she struggled to grasp on to. Sitting above her furious gaze was a large mop of dark black hair which clung with intricacy to her skull. Both men shivered with fear as she took a step towards them her wand held high.<p>

This woman was but Bellatrix Lestrange, you-know-who's best lieutenant.

"Who is it, who is there?" She called staring down on the two men. If it wasn't obvious for her in commencement it sunk in for her when she noticed the overly large cold metal masks which clung to their faces. Yet, she didn't lower her wand.

"Show me your arm" She insisted. Both men without slight hesitation pulled back there black sleeves, showing two Dark Marks, The symbolism was important and all followers of the Dark Lord knew what it represented, however only those of great significance was greeted with such an honor. The mark itself was frightening to many wizards. However, for the Death Eaters, it merely symbolized their trust and guidance to the Dark Lord; they had little fear for it, they saw it as their opportunity to be welcomed into his inner circle, it was after all as if there complete trust was rewarded by the Dark Lord himself. The mark consisted of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. A horrific yet appealing design.

Both wizards stared at Bellatrix with anticipation. Her eyes flew from their masks to their forearms and back again in a matter of seconds. She stood back slightly and stiffened. For a moment both men thought she had sniffed the surrounding air.

"Carrow? Macnair?" Her voice was even as she backs away another step, her wand raised at its highest. Both men nodded in unison doing their best to not look so tormented. "Where have you been?" She screamed, shoving her wand straight into Carrow's face. She tapped lightly onto his mask and it vanished. She pulled away and did the same to Macnair. Both men's faces were now visible amongst the dark light coming from the manor. Carrow's dark hair fell lightly onto the corners of his face, sweat clung to his light skin as his dark eyes avoided Bellatrix's penetrating glare. Macnair on the other hand stood still and glared past Bellatrix and straight into the manor, his dark eyes tracing along the darkness surrounding her.

"We have been waiting for hours for you!" She hissed and without a slight warning leaped forward and flung her wand into Carrow's face, in only a matter of seconds the man was on the ground screaming in agony. Macnair didn't move. His eyes never left the space Bellatrix had once occupied. He remained still while his companion screamed beneath him. It took all his strength to speak to the witch.

"My lady..." He whispered and before he could finish he received a large whack on the head. Bellatrix stormed into his view grabbing him by the small amount of hair that clung to his head. "What do you think you're doing Macnair...?" She stopped and looked around her gaze clinging to the darkness, she turned back to the man and sighed lightly as she continued "Come with me"

Before Macnair could reply, he felt himself being dragged through the Manor in the darkness. He would have liked to have seen the hallway, the beautiful pictures which hung across the walls but without any light he struggles to even make out what direction he was going in. When finally the struggling stopped, he felt himself fall hard to the solid ground. He listened carefully to the surrounding laughter that started abruptly in the room.

"Greyback, fetch Carrow from the door" snapped Bellatrix "And bring him in here" she called after him.

Macnair opened his eyes to see a room full of acquaintances.

"Oh Macnair, you sad man, where have you been?" asked Travers his black eyes full of laughter. All Macnair could do was to laugh in return, while deep down he hoped his mistakes tonight wouldn't cost him his mark. At that moment Greyback came into the room, Carrow by his side. Both men were laughing loudly, halting the voices in the room.

"Greyback, don't laugh with...him" spat Bellatrix. Her wand once again high above Carrow's head.

"Bellatrix...Lower your wand" a great howl came from the centre of the room, behind a group of overly large wizards came Alecto Carrow, the quiet man's sister. Bellatrix let out a great howl of laughter as she watched small perky girl walk towards her.

"Oh Alecto, you don't think your brother has betrayed us?" Remarked Bellatrix, her eyes beaming with joy. And not the happy kind.

"Oh but of course I do Bellatrix, but I do expect he has an explanation, brother?" She asked questionably. Bellatrix smiled and turned her wand away from the man. His eyes shot towards Macnair who now stood awkwardly to the distant wall. He once again was staring into complete darkness.

"Macnair" Shot Bellatrix, her eyes fuming. "Perhaps you could explain, since Carrow here is quite...unwell" She laughed again.

Macnair turned his eyes towards Bellatrix and back to the awaiting crowd. He sighed heavily before defending himself and his friend.

"I don't think it is fair" he said "to blame Carrow for this mishap, when he in fact was just protecting the Dark Lord himself" the room fell silent awaiting for Macnair to continue.

"One...man, thought that it would be humorous to impress his friends by denying the Dark Lord's abilities..." he paused slightly before continuing "he felt our attire, was not appropriate for a...Dead _beast_" he finished awaiting the reply from the crowd of death eaters.

The room was silent, yet the anger was quite vivid.

"So, you're saying Carrow was protecting the Dark Lord?" asked another man from the crowd. Macnair shook his head quickly before looking back into the distance.

"Well, that does not explain his actions" barked Bellatrix. "Killing a wizard in front of many witnesses is dangerous at this time; we are still waiting for the right moment, if the ministry knows we are at large..."

"...they will attack" finished Lucius Malfoy, his long bleach blond hair falling over his shoulders. A familiar smirk crafted to his face.

"Indeed" sighed Bellatrix eying Malfoy. "If the Dark Lord knew of your mess up Carrow, you would be dead!"

"We didn't kill him!" Yelped Carrow from the grasp of Greyback. Bellatrix eyes found Carrow from across the room. "What did you just say?" She asked walking evenly to his side.

"We didn't kill him! We stunned hi-m..." Carrow flinched as he awaited the solid white hand of Bellatrix to gash his face, it never came. Macnair interrupted calmly.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Macnair asked his eyes fixed on the dark circles around the women's eyes.

"He is busy!" she barked before turning back to Carrow. "Count yourself lucky, we need you to stay out of sight, if you're seen you're done for...you hear me? Carrow nodded slightly as he allowed his sister to carry him to the nearest chair.

"When will he return?" questioned Macnair once again. Bellatrix was losing her patience.

"He has retired to his chambers, he will return in the morning! In the mean time it is important that we all remain out of the public eye, at least until it is time" She finished.

It was silent for a while in the dark room. Many Death Eaters resulted to patronize young Draco Malfoy about his loyalty to the 'throne'. Draco sat patiently in a crafted chair sighing sleepily. _Back to school soon and then I will be out of here_, he thought smiling. After a while many of the men in the room cried with boredom anticipating Bellatrix to find them something to do.

"Anything, Bell" asked one man, in anticipation.

Bellatrix sighed slightly before walking towards Carrow who was half asleep on his chair. "Carrow" she barked. "While you were out on the town, did you find anything entertaining?" She asked sluggishly with a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Whispered Carrow his eyes locked with Macnair who stood limp across from him.

Bellatrix moved her face closer to Carrow. The corner of her lips trailed lightly over the corner of his ear making it impossible for him, in that moment, to speak. "Carrow..." She whispered slowly. "Unlike everyone else, I know what you and Macnair get up to at night, maybe you could bring one or two back here, just for the company of your...friends" Carrow shuddered. Bellatrix breath was heavy on his face and it took all of his strength to reply to the witch. "Yes, my lady" Bellatrix drew back instantly drawing her hand into the air.

"It is done!" she barked "Carrow and..." She smiled"...Macnair will find us some entertainment!" The room lifted with applause, yet it was evident that many did not know what this form of entertainment was going to be.

Carrow and Macnair locked eyes for a brief moment before Macnair looked away. His face in disgust.

"Off you go boys" Bellatrix beamed "and bring us back our little surprise" Both men apparated from the room leaving the distinctive sound of laughter to fill the air.


End file.
